In ski bindings which consist of a front jaw and of a heel holder, the function of safety is divided between these two ski binding parts, in that the front jaw is in general solely responsible for the lateral safety release and the heel holder for the forward fall. In the case of a twisting fall, the two ski binding parts become active depending on individual force vectors which are the components of a resultant, which resultant is the reaction force of an external force which is caused by the twisting fall. In the case of simple falls, there exists the danger of a jamming of the ski boot sole on the ski binding part which does not become active; in the case of a twisting fall, this danger is created for both ski binding parts.
It is already known to overcome such phenomena which endanger safety by pivotally supporting the holder which grips the ski boot sole or the ski boot heel about an additional axis which is independent from the swivel axis which is responsible for the safety release, and by holding the holder in position by means of spring force. This solution theoretically permits resilient holding of the ski boot sole or the ski boot heel, however the danger of jamming is not overcome through this, because the resiliency of the holder can generally be adjusted, so that a mechanic can adjust the sole holder resiliency too tightly. Then the aforementioned disadvantages also automatically occur in this kind of ski bindings.
A further disadvantage of the known constructions exists in that for the desired perfect function, not only an additional spring, but also a further swivel axis with the associated bearing parts is needed. Such constructions are described for example in German OS No. 1,909,392 and No. 1,943,973.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide in the case of ski binding parts of the above-mentioned type, functionally safe solutions to the above-mentioned problems without the disadvantages of the known constructions. More specifically, the objects of the invention include:
1. To provide a ski binding part that will prevent overtightening of the sole holder onto the ski boot sole. PA1 2. To provide a ski binding part, as aforesaid, which may be quickly, easily and exactly adjusted to engage ski boot soles of various thicknesses. PA1 3. To provide a ski binding part, as aforesaid, which is simple in structure and inexpensive to manufacture, and may be incorporated in a conventional binding with a minimum of structural modifications.